Mess I Made
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Stella's hearts broken and her partner puts it back together. One-Shot


Her foot hit the pavement the sound blocked out with the music floating through the earphones, her hair placed into a tight bun on the top of her head and sweat pouring of her, the sky was starting to turn a pink colour as the sun slowly set. Hitting a bridge she speed up her efforts pushing her body to the absolute limit but not slowing until she reached the front door of her apartment complex, deciding to either do another circuit of the run or stopping and taking a long awaited shower.

Giving up she ran into her apartment complex not bothering to take the elevator up the five sets of stairs she sprinted up them taking two steps at a time taking her little time to get to the apartment door before the next song fluttered through the earpiece.

**Should've kissed you there**

**I should've held your face**

**I should've watched those eyes**

**Instead of run in place**

**I should've called you out**

**I should've said your name**

**I should've turned around**

**I should've looked again**

Stella had downloaded this song when Shannon had told her about it, thinking of the older and higher ranked woman her heart plummeted once again at the thought of what she had seen this afternoon, seeing that her answering machine light was going off she made her way over to it and saw that she had 5 messages before she walked to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of trackies and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom and pausing the song and placing it onto the speakers

**But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made**

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

The tears started to poor down her face as she thought of the scene that be-held her when she walked into the change rooms before she sprinted out of base into her black ford before reversing out of her spot and seeing the upset and worried look of the person who had betrayed her the most.

**Should've held my ground**

**I could've been redeemed**

**For every second chance**

**That changed its mind on me,**

**I should've spoken up**

**I should've proudly claimed**

**That oh my head's to blame**

**For all my hearts mistakes**

Why didn't she just admit that she loved her to the people that they regularly put their lives in each other's hands and wouldn't care one bit about the love that had bonded them together, Hearing the closing of the front door Stella tensed before turning the water of and wrapping a towel around herself before changing into her fresh clothes knowing that her girlfriend was going to give her some bullshit excuse, but little knowing the bag that held all of her girlfriends clothes was packed and sitting on the side of the bed.

"stella don't do this" cried Shannon as she saw the bag on the bed, the little hope that Shannon had held when walking through the door shattered when seeing the bag

"I don't want to hear it, Leave" said Stella before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and sipping it hearing the sobs behind her that broke her heart but keeping strong

"please Stella, he kissed me NOT the other way around" cried Shannon as she sat down beside Stella as she placed her palms on either side of Stella's face and making her look at her he deeply in the eyes that she loved so dearly

"I saw you" cried Stella tears now running fiercely down her face as she moved of the lounge and walking around the room building a path in the room as she walked

**But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made**

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

"Please Stella" cried Shannon as she stood and blocked of the path that Stella's was wearing into the floor

"YOU KISSED HIM" screamed Stella her body slumping in defeat.

"NO I DIDN'T, Stella you are the only one that I have kissed for the last ten months, you're the ONLY one that I have had feeling's for in so long I love you" said Shannon as she stared straight into Stella's eyes showing that she was true to her word. Before kissing Stella's firmly which Stella melted into her when they broke for air Stella leant her head against Shannon's shoulder

"I am sorry" whispered Stella her eyes closed and her arms wrapped firmly around Shannon's waist letting the comfort flow through her just from the touch

"Apology accepted, and you should have seen what happened after I pushed him away, I think that his face is going to be red for at least a week" this made Stella giggle leaving a smile on her face.

**And it's, you...**

**And it's, you...**

**And it's, you...**

**And it's, you...**

**And it's falling down**

**As you walk away...**

**And it's on me now**

**As you go...**

**But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made...**

**I'm staring at the mess I made**

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**


End file.
